The Deku who Cried Pirate
by Super-Sonic-101
Summary: Iris hadn't been living in Termina very long. It'd been only a few months since the events of Lost In Termina, but Iris is getting quite used to life in Termina… Today, Jace and Iris pack a trip to the far shores of the West. But, when they have a run in with pirates, we see that Iris is even more at home than one would believe...


Been very busy as of late. But I'm picking up on my stories again. Here's a little short story for y'all in the meantime c:

* * *

"Jace... I don't like this..." Iris murmured. The Deku girl had autumn-colored long leaves that hung almost to her feet from behind. She wore a grass skirt, and a purple-petal made shirt. Hanging around her neck were four large blue petals that hung a little over her chest, shoulders, and back.  
Jace and Iris had been hiking up the rock sides around Great Bay. Jace himself was feeling a bit nervous up on the small rock-sides. But he certainly wasn't as scared as Iris. The Hylian deku girl was so scared, Jace could hear her leaves shaking.  
"Calm down, Iris..."  
"Excuse me, don't you be telling me to calm down! You do know if we fall right now, we're gonna meet our salt-water demise!?" Iris shouted, her voice having a squeak in it.  
Jace sighed. "We wont fall if we just remain calm, y'know."  
Iris huffed. She'd rather be on the safety of ground right now... Jace simply ignored her attitude. He added on "Besides, if something happens, I'll catch you."  
"Whose to say I wont pull you down with me, though?"  
Jace simply shook his head, his efforts to calm her failing. They continued moving sideways, until finally reaching the beach again. Jace carefully climbed down, before assisting Iris down. Iris quickly grasped for the sand while dropping to her knees, being glad she's met the ground without having needed to fall to do so. She laid down on the sand and sighed "Are you insane, Jace?" She groaned in question.  
Jace laughed "That's up to you to decide." He then pressed on across the shore, Iris quickly realizing he was walking on. She stood up, and quickly followed. He and Iris were heading to a new side of Great Bay. At least, new to them. It was only accessible by climbing or by boat. And, Iris being the way she was... Well, she would've taken a boat ride _far_ worse than rock-climbing.

Jace wowed under his breathe. There was a whole paradise on this patch of land. It went further on than Jace would've guessed. What really drew him here, though, was hearing of ships disappearing when they enter this location. He couldn't see why, it was a beautiful place. He didn't see any danger, nor abandoned ships along the coast.  
"Strange. Maybe the stories of crews disappearing here were false?" Jace asked himself. Iris looked around, feeling a sense of safety by the location's surroundings. There were palm trees all over, and a somewhat tropical-looking jungle a ways further. It looked like a vacation spot. Iris added in "Heh, maybe no one ever saw all those people again because the place was too nice to leave?"  
Jace chuckled "Perhaps. I wouldn't mind living in a place like this myself." Jace added in humorously, imagining what life on a beach would be like instead of living at the swamp.

The blond deku walked around the beach with his partner for a bit, before finally sitting down near a palm tree. He leaned back "Well, I was hoping for a little adventure today, but it seems like there's nothing much to look into here." He leaned his back against the tree "I guess a day to relax is nice, too." He looked over at Iris.  
"I take it back, this wasn't a bad idea." Iris responded softly as she smirked at Jace. "The ocean's kinda scary up close, but it's kinda pretty from here."  
Jace snickered, feeling the need to tease. "Y'know, you should actually try seeing it up close, it's kinda nice."  
"Shut up before you ruin the moment..." Iris pushed him jokingly, but hard enough to knock him on his side.

It took a bit, but Jace sat back up, and rubbed his shoulder. He laughed a little, before sighing. Things fell silent, as he began dozing off. His leaves kinda jumped though, when Iris grabbed his hand tightly. "Aw," He began "I guess I'm not the only one feeling the romantic atmosphere...?" He remarked flirtatiously, glancing at Iris with interest.  
Iris began stuttering, her spirit-lit eyes the size of dinner plates "J-Jace, we need to get out of here!" She warned. Jace's attention quickly snapped into the direction she was looking, seeing a group of women heading their way... With swords! Jace meant to shout, but actually let out a loud deku's squeak in place. He'd usually be embarrassed, but that was the last thing on his mind. "Iris, go, go!" He panicked as he got on his feet. He didn't have to say it twice, and Iris took off like a bolt of lightning, still holding Jace's hand. She was nearly dragging Jace because he couldn't keep up.

"Mother of Farore, Jace, I knew this was a bad idea!" Iris continued panicking. Jace didn't respond, he was just trying to keep up. He could hear the women chasing them getting farther away.  
Jace looked back momentarily, laughing a little "Haha, we're too fast for-AH!" But Iris' foot got caught in the sand, causing them both to trip and roll a ways, before stopping on the shore. The deku scrubs' heads felt like they were spinning. Iris had landed toppled over Jace. As Jace came to again, he realized their little trip just ruined their chance for escape. "Iris, Iris, get up, hurry!" He urged. Iris groggily stood, and Jace got up. But it was too late.

"Halt, strangers!" The women stopped circled around them both as they pointed their swords "If you're wise, you'll give us anything you got!"  
Jace spat "We don't have to give you anything!"  
Iris glared at Jace "We're not exactly on the winning side here!"  
Jace suddenly had a sword pointed at his forehead, which he quickly shut up afterward.  
"There's a very fine line between bravery and stupidity, and you just crossed it genius." Iris muttered. Iris soon had a sword pointed to her as well. "..."  
"We gave you an order, deku scrub!" The woman pointing the sword at Jace shouted, as she glanced at his rucksack.  
Jace simply glared. The look in his eyes screamed _no_, which lead to anger for the women.  
"Fine, boy. If you want it this way..." The woman smiled deviously. Before Jace could say a word, he blacked out.

"Ugh." Jace opened his eyes slightly, feeling like he took a hit to the head. "Oh, gosh..." He mumbled "I had a terrible dream, Iris... I had a dream these women were-..." He tried raising his hand to rub his eyes, but he couldn't. He began squirming "Wait, hey, I'm tied up!" the boy soon stopped squirming to take a breath. "They got Iris..." He said in shock beneath his breath.  
He examined his surroundings. He was tied to a tree, just left there on the beach, his rucksack and girlfriend gone. "Well, this is a quaint way to rob someone." He said with acid-toned sarcasm. He quickly fell silent, before worry took over him "I hope Iris is okay..."

Jace began squirming again. He then took a very deep breath "Iris is right, this was a bad idea." he looked down, his leaves drooping. But, his face lit up, seeing a little spark of hope. A sharp-looking broken seashell laying by his foot. He stared, blinking. He then tried digging his foot under the sand beneath the shell, carefully lifting the shell on top of his scuffed-up shoe. He looked away to avoid getting sand- or a shell- in his face, before kicking upward. The shell flew up, before landing next to him. Jace glanced over, before desperately trying to reach it with his tied up hand. His finger just barely touched it. With a lot of effort, he pulled the sharp shell between his fingers. He exclaimed in achievement of him finally grasping the shall. "This better work, it's all I got..." He moved in a position where the shell met the rope, and began sawing. It took a long time, but the rope eventually began snapping. "Almost there...!"  
With a loud snap, it was music to Jace, and his arms flew free. The Deku Scrub laughed "Alright, ladies... Time for some pay-back..." Jace stood and stretched. He saw where the footprints lead. They walked over to the tree, tied him up, then left for the tropical jungle. Jace growled "Y'know, all of them were women... There once was a woman-only group of pirates that plagued the western sea... Surely, those pirates haven't been here all those years? I thought they were gone." He followed the footsteps carefully, until they ended where the sand ended, as he entered the jungle-like place.

Jace ventured deep into the foliage. It was a lot like the swamp jungle, just less messy and more... Tropical. Large fruits grew off certain trees, and some plants were very different. But, it was quite obvious that this wasn't a wild land now. Jace had found a pretty up-to-date trail. Occasionally, Jace would run into some low- hanging plants. He lacked his dagger, so had to walk around them. Surprising to say the least, that this wild-looking place had no creatures or monsters. He saw some birds from time to time, but really, it was kinda lonely. "Those pirates really do keep this place clear it seems..."  
Jace about stumbled forward when he tried stopping instantly. After all that time of walking, he found a large metal door, guarded by two women. "Of all the..." He looked around... There were no ways around. And he had no weapon other than Deku Nuts, so he couldn't just run out and fight.

/_Wait..._/ He thought /_... Deku Nuts..._/ he looked around again, initializing a plan, thinking of a way to take advantage of his surroundings. His glance bounced from a tree, to a far off barry bush. They were too close. He then leaned back, his orbs scanning a far off boulder. A devious glance was sent back to the guards /_I hate shooting Deku Nuts, it's so uncomfortable. But, it's my only chance._/  
He wasn't very good with aiming, but he gave it a shot. He inhaled deeply, before spitting a Deku Nut with the strongest of his breathe. It flew, then exploded against the boulder a ways away. The two guards were quickly taken by this sound "Who goes there!?" One shouted. They both ran off to find the intruder; the true intruder being right in front of them in hiding. Jace would've cackled, but he had to get in first. He ran up to the metal gate, and stood on the tip of his feet. The door slid open when he pushed against it. Before they ran back, he slowly closed it again.

"That was clo-whoa no." He mumbled. He disappeared quickly, hiding behind a pillar by the gate. Pirates were EVERYWHERE. He was lucky they didn't see him. He looked around, before trying to climb a rock wall out of sight. They weren't really focusing on looking for intruders. But he figured with them being as dangerous as they are, they didn't expect someone to just break in anyway... And normally, Jace wouldn't have, but they made it personal when they stole his items and took hostage of his girlfriend... Their one true mistake was leaving Jace alive. He walked along the edge of the hidden fortress out of sight, before finally seeing a doorway leading inside the actually base. Jace breathed lightly, preparing to run in without any sort of defense. He scanned the area, before running inside.

/_Alright... Just gotta find where they're keeping her... I'm sure my rucksack wont be too far..._/  
It felt Jace explored for hours, and had no luck. Until, he stumbled upon a room filled with riches... "Whoa..." His eyes scanned the room. These must be things they've stolen throughout the years. And laying in front of it all, was his rucksack. He smiled, thinking how easy it was to find.  
"Stop right there, boy!"  
Jace froze, cursing his luck. He turned, seeing an angry red-haired pirate standing in the doorway. She looked to be of a much higher rank than the others he saw. "You're foolish for coming in here, because you're not leaving..."  
"Oh, you wanna bet?" Jace spat "I have a bone to pick with you! Stealing from me, and most importantly, taking my partner captive!" He roared. "I'm warning you! Where is she? What have you done with her!?"

"Men are such idiots..." The woman scoffed.  
Jace glared "Sexist much?"  
The woman smiled "You think we have you're friend hostage? Fool, she's with us now..."  
"That's a lie!" Jace laughed "She'd never-..." He was cut off, seeing Iris- dressed in the pirate's clothing, walk into the room, looking dead serious. Jace remained silent for a moment, then spoke "What have you done to her...? What sorcery is this!?"  
"This is no sorcery. Why, she just wanted to join, that's all."  
Iris laughed a little, and Jace shivered. Iris' tone and glare convinced him it was her, and that she was serious. "Maybe I had the right idea..." She spoke.  
"Iris... Why?" He sounded defeated and sad. "What about us?"  
The little wicked laugh filled the room, and Iris responded "Why bother with the life I lead? Here, I can thieve and steal all I want. It's a dream come true. Sorry, Jace..."  
Jace's heart instantly broke... But, somewhere deep down, he felt it wasn't true. He was too shattered to say anything though. The woman grabbed him in the middle of his shock, and threatened to kill him by pointing her sword at his chest. He instantly began panicking and kicking...

"W-wait!"  
The pirate and Jace looked to Iris in surprise. Iris' tone screamed with fear, but she quickly regained some of her calm tone "J-just throw him out... He could do no harm. No point in killing him." Iris responded. The pirate didn't like the idea, but she looked at him. Without a weapon and his heart broken, he was no threat. Jace raised an eyebrow, though. A look in Iris' eyes told him she had more in mind than just joining the group.

But he didn't fight. As he was carried out of the base, through the fortress grounds, and to the gate, he simply stared at the ground. The pirate tossed him out harshly, as he hit the ground. The pirates guarding the gate were informed to keep him out, but not kill him- much to their irritation. He simply looked back, before silently turning away to walk the path back to the beach. His heart dragged the ground and he felt no reason to go back home. "Why...? Why would she join them? I mean- how did they even accept her!?" He kicked a rock angrily, before sighing. The rest of the way, he remained silent. Time passed by, and he reached the beach again.  
His leaves twitched, when he heard clamoring and shouting from the jungle. He turned, as the noise got closer and closer. Soon, Iris came bursting out of the jungle and ran face first right into Jace, bumping noggins with him.  
"Oww!" They both shouted at the same time. Iris quickly regained her train of thought, and grabbed Jace by shoulders, shaking him "We need to go, we need to leave, hurry!"

"What, realized a pirate's life for you wasn't the brightest idea?" Jace's voice growled.  
"I know what I did was wrong, but you'll thank me later, now C'MON!" Iris grabbed his hand, and headed for the area they hiked from at the start. Jace had no consent in the decision, but he noticed Iris had Jace's rucksack strapped to her... Full of stuff.  
"Iris, you didn't-!?"  
"**_Shut up and keep running!_**" Iris cut him off.  
A group of pirates bursted from the jungle, and Jace shouted "Oh gees!"  
Iris let Jace go, and began climbing the rock wall like no one's business. Jace wasn't far behind. At this rate, the pirates had reached the rock wall too late, and Jace and Iris were out of sight high up on the rock walls.

Iris was breathing hard when they reached the far shore near the exit of Great Bay, collapsing on the coastline. "Holy Hylia... Oh my gosh, we survived..."  
Jace's eyes were wide, still shocked from that sudden rush of fear and adrenaline. "..." He looked at Iris "... Would you like to tell me what all that was about!?" He yelled.  
Iris sat up, giggling "Look, before you get your leaves in a knot." She panted, as she opened the rucksack... It was filled with gems.  
"Iris." He paused "... You stole... From pirates."  
"I know! They were SO gullible! Just because I was a girl, I made up some sob-story, and told them I've always wanted to be like them. They took me in as a member just like that!" She laughed hysterically "Oh gosh..."  
Jace was glaring "Don't ever do that again!"  
Iris' laugh faded, and she suddenly looked really sorry. "..."  
"You could've gotten killed!" Jace huffed.  
Iris giggled sheepishly "... Sorry..." Iris paused, before adding "Y'know, I felt really bad for faking my betrayal though... You totally believed me! I can't believe you _actually_ thought I'd turn against you!"  
Jace's face flushed, before recovering "I-I did not believe you... I knew you were faking..."  
"Yeah, that explains why you gave up so easily... You were totally heart broken!"  
"No, I wasn't." He turned away a little.

Iris crossed her arms "Uh-huh... Well, I had to make it convincing for the pirates, so they wouldn't suspect anything..."  
"It worked." Jace commented, now seeming kinda impressed.  
"So you did believe me."  
"..." Jace didn't answer. Instead, he changed the subject "Y'know, you need to get this thieving thing under control... It's gonna kill you someday."  
"This coming from the most reckless guy I know." Iris laughed.  
Jace simply smiled. Iris came close to him "Don't change though... It kinda inspires me..." She said in a flirty tone.  
Jace shook his head, but answered with a tone of interest to her actions "That worries me a little."


End file.
